Merry Christmas, Shinichi
by Zuckerspinne
Summary: Ran hat Shinichi verlassen, Kazuha ihren Heiji...was liegt näher für die beiden Jungs als ihr Weihnachten gemeinsam zu verbringen. One Shot.


Merry Christmas, Shinichi!

Pfeilschnell raste der Zug durch das verschneite Land, wirbelte hier und da etwas Schnee von den Bäumen und brachte einen Hasen dazu ihm nachzuschauen.  
Es war der Zug von Tokio nach Osaka der nur drei mal am Tag fuhr, und diesmal hatte er einen besonderen Reisenden an Bord.  
Der junge Mann saß seufzend in seinem Abteil und sah aus dem Fenster, hinaus auf die weißen Berge und Wiesen. Sein Atem gefror an der Fensterscheibe weil die Heizung in seinem Waggon kaputt war, aber er dachte nicht daran, wie die anderen Fahrgäste, einen anderen aufzusuchen. Lieber saß er allein da, eingewickelt in seinen Mantel und starrte aus dem Fenster.  
Ein Monat war es schon her.  
Ein ganzer, langer Monat in dem er alleine war. Und jetzt kurz vor Weihnachten war es besonders hart gewesen, keine Wunder das sein bester Freund Mitleid hatte und ihn zum Fest einlud.  
Erst wollte er nicht hin, aber er hätte auch nicht gewusst wo er sonst hätte feiern sollen. Gab es überhaupt etwas zu feiern?Es war eine Woche vor dem Fest, und er hatte alleine in seiner Wohnung Trübsal geblasen.  
Seine Eltern waren wie immer im Ausland und wussten nichts. Und Ran, sie war doch das Problem was er hatte, sie hatte doch mit ihm Schluss gemacht.Endgültig aus, dabei hatte er sie am Heiligabend fragen wollen ob sie ihn vielleicht heiraten wollte. Doch jetzt war es vorbei. Alles vorbei.  
Er seufzte leise auf, beobachtete wie sein weißer Atem sich im Abteil verlor.  
Hätte er doch nie dieses verdammte Gegenmittel genommen, dann wäre ihm dieses ganze Leid erspart worden.  
Nicht nur das Ran mit ihm Schluss gemacht hatte, nein auch die Verluste, der Hass dem man ihm gegenüber entwickelt hatte...alles eben.  
Er hatte alles verloren...wenigstens hielt aber Heiji noch zu ihm. Hätte er ihm aber auch die ganzen Jahre nichts gesagt, dann hätte der ihn jetzt auch gehasst.  
Wieso war er eigentlich auf dem Weg zu ihm, brauchte er dieses Mitleid jetzt unbedingt?

Heiji Hattori stand verloren auf dem Bahnhof von Osaka, auch wenn viele Menschen um ihn herum liefen und standen, er wirkte einsam und allein. Für ihn war es so als wären gar keine Menschen auf dem Gleis. Als wäre der ganze Bahnhof leer.  
Und er war einsam...er fühlte sich so sehr leer wie der Bahnhof es in seinen Augen war. Auch wenn er wusste das er bald Gesellschaft haben würde...jemand der genauso litt wie er.  
Kazuha, dieses verdammte...nein er war nicht sauer auf sie, er war nur traurig. Auch wenn er selbst gemerkt hatte das zwischen ihnen keine Liebe mehr war.  
Und doch, er vermisste sie, sie war doch immer für ihn da gewesen, er brauchte sie.  
Einen Ersatz für sie würde er nie finden, das Loch das sie hinterlassen hatte war zu groß. Aber vielleicht würde er wieder jemanden lieben können.  
Und das würde er dieses Weihnachten herausfinden, er musste es einfach wissen.  
Und derjenige der ihm dabei helfen sollte kam mit dem nächsten Zug aus Tokio. Es würde erst mal harte Arbeit sein diesen aus seiner Trauer herauszuholen, aber vielleicht würde es sich lohnen.  
Heiji ging am Gleis auf und ab, zwischen den vielen Menschen hindurch.  
Sein Vater war im Urlaub, er würde dieses Weihnachten mit seinem Gast alleine verbringen. Detektive hatten eben nicht viele Freunde, wer wollte schon mit jemandem befreundet sein der jede Woche einen Toten untersuchte oder selbst in Gefahr geriet.  
Und dazu noch berühmt war.  
Er seufzte leise auf, vielleicht sollte er einfach damit aufhören, sich auf sein Studium konzentrieren. Etwas was er immer noch nicht begonnen hatte weil er viel lieber Fälle auflöste. Oder seinen Vater nervte.  
Mit Kazuha konnte er jetzt ja keine Zeit mehr verbringen.

Shinichi sah sich suchend um, hoffentlich holte Heiji ihn ab. Wo war er nur? Wenn dieser Kerl ihn nicht ab...er unterbrach seinen Gedankengang als er eine Stimme hörte die nach ihm rief.  
„Shinichi" rief Heiji und kam angelaufen,  
„Da bist du ja...ich dachte schon du hast den Zug doch nicht genommen."  
„Wenn ich sage das ich komme, dann komme ich auch" brummte der Detectiv aus Tokio. Wieso sagte Heiji so was, vertraute er ihm nicht mehr. Und wie sah er aus, trug eine schwarze Lederhose mit Nieten an der Seite und einen schwarzen Pullover, darüber einen schwarzen Ledermantel der aussah als käme er direkt aus Matrix.  
"Ich war mir nicht mehr so sicher" seufzte Heiji, Shinichis Laune war ja unter dem Nullpunkt. Aber das war normal, Heiji sah sicher nicht besser aus.  
„Habe ich jemals ein Versprechen nicht gehalten" wieso war er überhaupt in den dummen Zug gestiegen, er hätte lieber zu Hause bleiben sollen um weiter die Wände anzustarren.  
Selbst auf Fälle hatte er im letzten Monat keine Lust mehr gehabt, Megures Anrufe hatte er einfach ignoriert.  
„Nein" seufzte Heiji, und nahm die Reisetasche seines Freundes. Die war etwas schlecht, wie sollte er die in sein Motorrad bekommen. Misstrauisch sah er auf die Tasche.  
„Ist da was zerbrechliches drin" fragte der junge Mann aus Osaka dann.  
"Nein" brummte Shinichi und musste dann zusehen wie seine Tasche auf das Minimum zusammengefaltet wurde. Jetzt war er ganz verwirrt, aber als sie den Parkplatz erreichten und dort ein großes schwarzes Motorrad ansteuerten löste sich auch dieses Mysterium.  
Der Detectiv aus Tokio schluckte, Motorrad fahren war nie wirklich seine Lieblingsbeschäftigung gewesen, besonders nicht als Beifahrer.  
Heiji holte zwei Helme hervor und reichte Shinichi einen, dann stopfte er gewaltsam dessen Tasche in das Helmfach. Die Hemden würde er wohl nun noch mal bügeln müssen.  
War Heiji eigentlich auf dem Schwarz-Trip?  
War er unter die Gothics gegangen?  
Wenn Shinichi auch zugeben musste das die Hose dem jungen Mann sehr gut stand, und seine Rundungen betonte.  
Wieso starrte er jetzt eigentlich auf dessen Hintern????

„Du bist gefahren wie eine besoffene Sau" beschwerte er sich als er von der Maschine stieg. Seine Beine fühlten sich immer noch an wie Wackelpudding.  
„Ich bin sehr gut gefahren" fauchte Heiji und rupfte die Tasche seines Freundes aus dem Helmfach.  
„Geh nicht so mit meiner Tasche um" schnaufte Shinichi und riss sie ihm aus der Hand.  
„Schnauf mich nicht so an!"  
"Dann fauch du mich nicht so an!"  
Knurrend folgte Shinichi, Heiji in dessen Wohnung, wenigstens war diese nicht schwarz eingerichtet, sondern eher weihnachtlich.  
Misstrauisch sah er auf den Weihnachtsbaum der noch nicht geschmückt war, vielleicht war das alles doch eine schlechte Idee gewesen. Sicher veranstaltete sein Freund eine Feier mit seinen Freunden und Verwandten, und er selbst hatte keine Lust sich zu amüsieren.  
Er seufzte leise auf als er seine Tasche in das Gästezimmer brachte. Auch da klebten Weihnachtsmänner an der Fensterscheibe.  
_Na ja, was soll's,_ dachte er bei sich und zuckte mit den Schultern. Es waren ja nur ein paar Tage, dann konnte er wieder nach Hause und die Wände anstarren.  
Oder er tat doch einmal was anderes.

„Ich muss noch Baumschmuck kaufen" Heiji zwang seinen Freund in dessen Jacke und zog ihn aus dem Haus.  
„Hättest du das nicht vorher machen können" fragte Shinichi knurrend und lief ihm nach.  
„Nein, zu zweit macht es mehr Spaß."  
"Frag Kazuha!"  
Heiji blieb stehen und sah Shinichi fast traurig an, dann schüttelte er den Kopf und ging weiter. Der Detectiv aus Tokio verstand sofort, da war wohl auch eine Trennung passiert.  
Anscheinend war dieser Job der Grund, selbst bei Polizistentöchtern.  
„Gehen wir Baumschmuck kaufen" Shinichi konnte wenigstens so tun als würde ihn das alles amüsieren. Er legte seine Hand auf Heijis Schulter und sie gingen beide weiter in einen Laden der Weihnachtsdeko führte.  
Sie sahen sich um und plötzlich hielt der Detectiv aus Osaka einen Weihnachtsmann hoch der seinen blanken Hintern zeigte.  
„Der ist doch toll" grinste er frech und Shinichi hob eine Augenbraue, dann musste er aber auch grinsen.  
„Ja der ist wirklich lustig."

Zwei Tage später war der Detectiv aus Tokio alleine in Osaka unterwegs, auf der Suche nach einem Geschenk für Heiji. Es musste doch irgendwas geben, auch wenn es keine Weihnachtsfeier gab, jedenfalls keine die mehr Personen als sie zwei hatte. Was konnte er ihm nur schenken?  
Seufzend ging er in den fünften Laden, eigentlich wusste er nicht was sein bester Freund am liebsten mochte, außer Mordfälle und schwarze Klamotten...schwarze Klamotten. Heiji hatte doch seine Größe.  
Schnell lief Shinichi in die Herrenabteilung des Kaufhauses und sah sich um. Was konnte er nur kaufen? Vielleicht eine Hose, ein T-Shirt, eine Jacke?  
Seufzend sah er sich um und wurde langsam verzweifelt, bis er etwas sah woran er nicht mal im Traum dran gedacht hatte.

Es war Heiligabend als Heiji und Shinichi vor dem Kamin, unterm Baum, saßen und sich bei einem Glas Wein über alte Fälle unterhielten. Es war so gemütlich und aus irgendeinem Grund konnte Heiji nichts anderes tun als seinen besten Freund immer wieder zu betrachten und zu bewundern. In den letzten Tagen hatte sich seine Annahme bestätigt, es war wirklich so wie er gedacht hatte...und er hatte sich wieder verlieben können. Es war so ein wunderbares Gefühl, auch wenn er wusste das dieses Gefühl wahrscheinlich nicht erwidert werden würde. Leider.„Wieso ziehst du nicht hierher nach Osaka" schlug der junge Mann plötzlich vor,  
„du hast doch niemanden mehr in Tokio." Shinichi sah ihn einen Moment erstaunt an, dann lächelte er leicht, Heiji hatte recht. Und Osaka war nicht schlecht, sehr aufregend auf jeden Fall.  
„Ja das ist wahr...mein einziger Freund lebt hier" seufzte er,  
„Wieso kommst du nicht nach Tokio?"  
„Ich will hier studieren."  
"Und was?"  
"Journalismus" erklärte Heiji ernst, nun lachte Shinichi auf. Er konnte sich seinen Freund nicht als Journalist vorstellen, oder vielleicht doch, nein...  
„Dann darfst du dich nie wieder einmischen" warnte er seinen Freund aus Osaka.  
„Vielleicht ist das auch ganz gut so" Heiji sah auf den Kamin,  
„Meinst du nicht es wird Zeit das Handtuch zu werfen und unseren Intellekt für etwas anderes zu nutzen? Ich meine, irgendwann brauchen wir einen Irrenarzt oder so, weil wir so viele Tote gesehen haben."Es wurde still um die Beiden herum. Dann fragte Shinichi:"Meinst du ich kann so was auch, studieren? Vielleicht Jura." Ja das würde ihm Spaß machen.  
"Bestimmt" Heiji lächelte sanft, vielleicht blieb Shinichi ja bei ihm, für immer, „wir könnten zusammen ziehen oder so."  
„Das wäre toll" Shinichi wollte noch etwas sagen aber dann schlug die Uhr Mitternacht, der erste Weihnachtstag begann.  
„Hier" Heiji hielt ihm ein Geschenk hin, es war sehr klein, aber kunstvoll eingepackt. Shinichis Geschenk für ihn war dagegen sehr flach eingepackt. Und sehr persönlich. Eine Zeitlang hatte er sich gefragt ob dies wirklich das richtige war, aber, es war der Gedanke der zählte. Doch was hatte sich der Detektiv aus Tokio nur dabei gedacht.  
„Danke" er wurde leicht rot und nahm das kleine Päckchen an, was da wohl drin war. Er drehte es in der Hand und betrachtete es genauer.  
„Mach es einfach auf" seufzte Heiji, „Du wirst nicht an der Packung herausfinden was drin ist, ich habe genau gewusst was du vor haben würdest und habe noch nicht einen einzigen Hinweis hinterlassen. Selbst rütteln hilft nichts. Mach es auf und lass dich überraschen."  
„Mach du deins zuerst auf" erklärte Shinichi, „Und um sicher zu gehen habe ich auch keinen Hinweis hinterlassen." Er grinste leicht, war schon merkwürdig wenn sich zwei Detektive was schenkten. Doch dann wurde er wieder ernst als Heiji sorgfältig das Geschenkpapier entfernte. Was würde sein Freund aus Osaka jetzt denken, beim Anblick dieses Geschenks...  
Heiji öffnete die Schachtel und zog eine Boxershorts hervor, sein Gesicht wurde so rot wie es ihm möglich war, auf der schwarzen Shorts waren kleine Handschellen aufgedruckt. Stille trat ein, Stille die bedrückend wirkte. Dann zeigte der Detektiv aus Osaka ein Lächeln das Shinichi noch nie in seinem Leben gesehen hatte. Es war so sanft, so zart und liebevoll.  
„Mach deins auf" forderte er Shinichi dann auf und auch dieser entfernte sorgsam das Papier, um eine Schmuckschachtel zu finden, sie zu öffnen und eine silberne Kette hervorzuziehen. Der Anhänger war ein paar silberne Handschellen.  
„Danke" brachte der junge Mann hervor, er war wirklich etwas überrascht und verblüfft.  
„Ich habe noch ein Geschenk" Heiji war immer noch rot im Gesicht, aber er kam Shinichi sehr nahe, gefährlich nahe,  
„Du musst deine Augen schließen."Brav schloss Shinichi die Augen, was ihn jetzt wohl erwartete...er riss erschrocken die Augen wieder auf als er Heijis weiche Lippen auf seinen spürte. Und es war ein verdammt gutes Gefühl, aber so fremd.  
Es war wie bei seinem ersten Kuss, damals noch mit Ran.  
Heiji rutschte wieder zurück und sah verlegen auf den Boden. Nun war die Stille wirklich bedrückend, verdammt unangenehm.  
„Ich...ich..." stotterte Shinichi und berührte seine Lippen, das war doch richtig gut gewesen, es war so als hätte er jemanden den er liebte das erste Mal geküsst.  
„Ich glaube" sagte er dann, „Ich habe auch noch ein Geschenk für dich." Und im nächsten Moment spürte Heiji, Shinichis weiche Lippen erneut...

Die Wintersonne schien durch das Fenster im Wohnzimmer von Heiji, kitzelte die beiden Schlafenden an der Nase. Der junge Mann aus Osaka wurde als erstes wach, öffnete die Augen und sah in das schlafende Gesicht seines Freundes. Dieser zuckte, rümpfte die Nase und hörte wie Heiji sanft flüsterte:  
"Merry Christmas, Shinichi."


End file.
